


La gara

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Docking, Drinking, M/M, Talk about figurative kolbasa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: È iniziata come una sbruffonata tra uomini, dovuta a troppi bicchieri di vodka.È finita in modo molto diverso.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 10





	La gara

È iniziata come una sbruffonata tra uomini, dovuta a troppi bicchieri di vodka.

Non si può certo dire che gli organizzatori del convegno abbiano risparmiato sugli alcolici e così, a fine serata, sia Boris che Valery sono un po’ più che alticci e hanno bisogno del bagno con una discreta urgenza, mentre caracollano fuori dal salone sorreggendosi a vicenda.

Valery sta ridendo come un matto per qualcosa di divertente che Boris ha detto (o almeno, la sua mente ubriaca lo trova divertentissimo).

“Smettila di farmi ridere!” protesta lo scienziato, picchiandogli scherzosamente una mano sul petto, “Sto per farmela addosso.”

La sua lingua non sarebbe così sciolta, se non fosse per l’alcol, e nemmeno i suoi gesti sarebbero così disinvolti, ma a Valery non dispiacciono il cameratismo e la fisicità di questo frangente, che vede la sua mano appoggiata sul petto ampio di Boris, e quella di Boris appena sopra la sua anca.

“Io non ho fatto niente!” risponde Boris, guardandolo con finta innocenza, un luccichio divertito che danza nei suoi occhi.

“Terrei un lungo dis… discorso su quanto tu sia un… uh... pessimo bugiardo stasera,” biascica Valery, toccando la punta del naso di Boris con l’indice. È leggermente più ubriaco di quel che pensava. “Forse più tardi!” proclama ad alta voce, aprendo la porta, solo che non si trova davanti un bagno piastrellato con specchi, stalli e orinatoi, ma uno sgabuzzino con un carrello delle pulizie e scaffali ingombri di detersivi e asciugamani.

“Chi ha spostato il bagno?” si acciglia, ed è la volta di Boris di scoppiare a ridere sguaiatamente, appoggiandosi al muro.

Quel suono ruvido e potente provoca a Valery uno strano ma non sgradevole brivido lungo la spina dorsale.

“Dovresti vedere la tua faccia, è uno spettacolo!” singhiozza Boris, allungandogli una vigorosa pacca sulla spalla.

“Il bagno era qui e adesso non c’è più, ovvio che sono perplesso,” protesta Valery, senza riuscire a fermare la risata che risale dal suo petto, perché probabilmente le cose non stanno così e ha appena detto qualcosa di ridicolo.

“La vodka ha ucciso il tuo senso dell’orientamento,” Boris continua a ridere, asciugandosi una lacrima dall’angolo dell’occhio, “il bagno è in fondo al corridoio. Vieni.”

Lo prende per mano, trascinandolo con sé, e la mente ovattata di Valery non pensa affatto a quanto possa apparire inappropriato, visto dall’esterno, ma solo che dovrebbero organizzare molti più convegni, se il risultato è questo.

In bagno, Boris si abbassa la cerniera dei pantaloni con sollievo: ha davvero bevuto tanto, sta praticamente pisciando vodka, ma è comunque messo meglio di Valery, che a tratti sta ancora ridacchiando senza motivo.

Si volta a guardarlo con ancora le intenzioni più innocenti di questo mondo, solo per controllare che non si pisci accidentalmente sulle scarpe, ma quello che vede lo lascia a bocca aperta.

Una parte del suo cervello registra che non è educato, né appropriato fissare così intensamente il pene del suo migliore amico, ma davvero non può farne a meno, non quando Valery è...

BE’.

“È grosso,” gli scivola fuori dalla bocca, perché quando beve troppo la razionalità entra in sciopero e diventa estremamente disinibito.

Valery è altrettanto rallentato dall’alcol e non capisce a cosa si sta riferendo, ma presto ci arriverà, Boris può sentire le rotelle girare nella sua testa. Sarebbe ancora in tempo a rimediare, a dire che si riferiva… che so… all’orinatoio, al bagno in sé, ma come detto, il suo lato più disinibito ha preso il sopravvento, quindi abbassa brevemente gli occhi e ripete, “è grosso.”

In fondo non sta facendo nulla di male.

Prima di tutto è la pura e semplice verità: il cazzo di Valery è grosso, al punto che non pensa che potrebbe avvolgerlo completamente con la mano. Non che ci stia pensando… be’, forse un po’. Sì, diventa decisamente disinibito quando beve.

Comunque, negli spogliatoi e nelle docce delle palestre è inevitabile vedere altri uomini nudi e capita di commentare o scherzare sulle loro dotazioni.

O vantarsi delle proprie, se ci si sente sicuri di sé.

Boris l’ha fatto diverse volte e nessuno ha mai potuto accusarlo di pavoneggiarsi a vanvera.

Sfoggiare i propri genitali è parte integrante dell’orgoglio maschile, nient’altro, questa non è diversa dalle altre volte in cui l’ha fatto, se si esclude un piacevole formicolio che avverte nel basso ventre mentre guarda il cazzo di Valery… ma sicuramente è dovuto al troppo bere.

Valery finalmente coglie il senso delle sue parole, guarda il suo pene, torna a guardare Boris e inarca un sopracciglio, senza sapere cosa dire. Qual è l’etichetta da seguire quando il tuo migliore amico si complimenta con te per le tue dimensioni?

Un’aura di imbarazzo si insinua tra loro, quindi Boris sbotta: “Non sarò certo il primo che te lo dice.”

“A dire il vero, sì.”

“Be, avrebbero dovuto farlo, perché è vero.”

“Grazie,” risponde Valery educatamente, poi è inevitabile, davvero inevitabile, che il suo sguardo corra lungo il corpo di Boris, scendendo dal petto ampio allo stomaco prominente, giù fino al pene che Boris tiene in mano, scuro, esteticamente piacevole, non di certo piccolo e non del tutto flaccido in questo istante. 

Valery deglutisce inconsapevolmente.

“Anche il tuo è grosso, e uh… è più lungo del mio.”

“Ma il tuo è più voluminoso.”

Valery si lecca le labbra: “Allora, direi che siamo pari.”

“Sì. E soprattutto non abbiamo nulla da invidiare a nessuno,” proclama Boris, chiaramente inorgoglito.

“Hai ragione,” sghignazza Valery, contagiando anche Boris. Sembrano due adolescenti scemi, e probabilmente si tratta solo di questo: un attimo di stupidità del tutto innocente. O almeno, lo sarebbe se il suo pene non si stesse risvegliando sotto lo sguardo lo di Boris. 

E viceversa. 

_ “Una normale risposta biologica,”  _ prova a suggerire la parte scientifica di lui, dopotutto è un organo molto sensibile, ma per qualche motivo, Valery non ne è del tutto convinto.

Ad ogni modo, sarebbe il caso di rivestirsi: alticci o meno, loro due in un bagno deserto con i pantaloni abbassati è per lo meno ambiguo.

Tuttavia, Boris si sporge verso di lui e sorride divertito: “Ehi, sei rosso anche lì sotto.”

“Già, tutto coordinato. I tuoi peli invece sono neri,” aggiunge Valery, trattenendo all’ultimo istante l’impulso di sfiorarli con un dito. Esistono dei limiti, lo capisce anche da ubriaco, ma è uno strano, affascinante contrasto con i capelli quasi bianchi di Boris.

“È perché è la parte più giovane del mio corpo,” si vanta Boris, e Valery scoppia a ridere di nuovo. È certo che, una volta che saranno sobri, si vergogneranno da morire di questo episodio.

“Cos’è, non mi credi?” tuona Boris, sollevando il mento in segno di sfida.

“No, no,” Valery lo placa poggiandogli una mano sul braccio, prima che lo statista faccia qualcosa di veramente inconsulto.

Stanno camminando sul ciglio della decenza, Boris ne è consapevole, però è davvero restio a interrompere quel momento di inaspettata intimità. E d’altronde non sembra che le sue attenzioni stiano infastidendo Valery.

Riporta lo sguardo sul pene di Valery e nota un altro particolare insolito.

“Hai le lentiggini anche lì.”

In diverse occasioni si è soffermato a osservare Valery e le lentiggini che spariscono sotto al colletto della camicia, all’insaputa del suo amico, domandandosi fin dove arrivassero.

Quella che ha sotto gli occhi è una risposta… decisamente interessante.

“Tu no,” risponde Valery, non sapendo assolutamente cosa dire, a questo punto. 

“È qualcosa che hai in più di me.”

“Va bene, non stavamo facendo una gara.” 

Ma Boris non è dello stesso avviso, infatti schiocca le dita ed esclama trionfante: “Ah, posso ancora pareggiare: ho due nei sulle palle!”

Valery strizza gli occhi per vedere meglio, ma vede solo un folto cespuglio di peli scuri che nascondono dei testicoli di tutto rispetto.

“Dove sono?”

“Dietro. Solo che…” Boris riflette sulla posizione migliore per mostrarli a Valery, “sì, dovresti inginocchiarti, ma non penso sia una buona idea farlo su questo pavimento,” conclude, arricciando le labbra in una smorfia disgustata.

Boris e Valery non sono gli unici ospiti alquanto alticci, a giudicare dall’odore stagnante di urina e dagli spruzzi giallastri sul pavimento di chi non è riuscito a centrare la latrina.

“Oh, hai ragione. Non-non importa, ero solo curioso,” Valery si stringe nelle spalle, cercando di dissimulare la delusione.

“No, voglio farteli vedere!” esclama Boris: è diventata una questione di principio nella sua testa, “Saliamo in camera da me.”

Gli organizzatori del congresso hanno previsto gli effetti collaterali dell’offerta di alcol e hanno riservato alcune stanze dell’hotel per la notte, per evitare che metà degli ospiti si uccida con l’auto mentre torna a casa.

“Va bene, ma prima abbottoniamoci i pantaloni,” biascica Valery, armeggiando con la cerniera, “non penso che qualcun altro sia interessato ai nostri genitali.”

“Peggio per loro.”

Valery segue Boris docilmente, perché non è capace di disobbedirgli da sobrio, di certo non lo è da ubriaco. Il problema è che la sbronza sta lentamente svanendo, sta recuperando lucidità, e quindi ciò che stanno facendo assume sempre di più le forme dell’inappropriatezza.

Forse dovrebbe fermarsi e battere in ritirata nella sua stanza con una scusa, ma le parole gli muoiono in gola perché, una volta in camera, Boris non perde tempo a denudarsi e inginocchiarsi carponi sul letto, natiche in mostra, i testicoli pesanti che dondolano tra le sue gambe.

La bocca di Valery si fa improvvisamente secca e tornare in camera sua non è più un’opzione.

“Su, vieni a vedere,” lo invita Boris, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

Valery tormenta l’orlo della giacca: deve spogliarsi anche lui o no?

Non ha nulla da mostrare che Boris non abbia già visto e non gli ha chiesto di spogliarsi, ma se sale sul letto, deve almeno togliersi le scarpe, è una questione di educazione, e può approfittarne per liberarsi dall’odiosa cravatta.

Ad ogni modo, quando raggiunge Boris sul letto, è svestito anche lui: tenere i vestiti addosso, quando Boris è completamente nudo, lo fa sentire assurdamente in imbarazzo.

Si inginocchia dietro Boris e si prende un istante per ammirare la sua schiena, ampia e muscolosa; è difficile resistere alla tentazione, quindi Valery non resiste e la accarezza con la mano.

Boris si irrigidisce.

“Visto che siamo in vena di complimenti,” spiega Valery, “hai una bella schiena.”

Boris si rilassa di nuovo: “Oh… grazie.”

Valery si sposta, china il collo e finalmente vede quello che Boris voleva mostrargli: due nei, piccoli e tondi, sui suoi testicoli.

“Sono insoliti, sembrano due occhietti.”

“Allora, siamo pari?”

“Sì, direi che eguagliano le mie lentiggini.”

Anche Boris ora è un po’ più lucido: non tanto da vergognarsi del suo comportamento disinvolto, ma abbastanza da chiedersi cosa farà e come uscirà da quella situazione senza suscitare domande spinose, perché non si aspettava la carezza di Valery sulla schiena e a causa di quello, il suo cazzo ora ha in mente tutt’altro che una gara tra di loro e sta sgocciolando sul lenzuolo.

Quando è ubriaco non è solo disinibito, ma anche facilmente eccitabile.

La situazione precipita quando il polpastrello del dito di Valery si appoggia su uno dei nei: la realizzazione che il suo migliore amico gli sta toccando le palle gli provoca una erezione quasi istantanea.

Soffoca un gemito tra le labbra, ma nel silenzio della stanza si sente chiaramente.

“Soffri il solletico?” domanda Valery, con voce troppo innocente per ciò che stanno facendo.

“No, non proprio,” risponde Boris con voce affannata.

Valery fa scivolare via la mano: è conscio di aver travalicato un confine, ma il suo cervello deraglia e quella che esce dalla sua bocca non è una scusa, è una domanda: “Come hai fatto ad accorgerti che li hai? Voglio dire, la posizione è…”

“Ah sì: se ne accorse una mia ex ragazza. Ci vollero uno specchio e parecchie manovre per farmeli vedere,” ridacchia Boris, ricordando quell’episodio. Non si è lasciato molto bene con lei, ma a letto si sono divertiti parecchio.

“Oh, davvero?” La voce di Valery si fa fredda e un sentimento inaspettato, feroce e corrosivo, graffia la sua cassa toracica: odia visceralmente l’idea che qualcuno che non è lui abbia toccato Boris e lo abbia fatto ridere a letto, e d’un tratto di quella gara gli importa, gli importa enormemente fare a Boris qualcosa che nessuno gli ha mai fatto.

La gelosia cresce a dismisura, soffocando rapidamente la sua razionalità; afferra le cosce di Boris per divaricarle e apre la bocca.

“Valery, cosa…? Oh… OOOH!”

Boris non se lo aspettava, non si aspettava minimamente di sentire la lingua umida di Valery su di lui e questa volta non può trattenersi e geme vocalmente.

Valery lecca e succhia avidamente le sue palle, intossicato dal suo odore maschile e pungente, e i rumori osceni della sua bocca si mescolano ai respiri affannati di Boris.

È come assaggiare un frutto proibito, soffice e polposo.

“Dimmi, la tua ex ragazza ha mai fatto questo?” domanda Valery, e il suo fiato caldo si infrange su di lui, facendolo rabbrividire e gemere più forte.

“Valera…”

Valery gli solletica lo scroto con la punta della lingua: “Dimmelo.”

“Sì, ogni tanto lo faceva.”

“Capisco.”

Valery si siede sui talloni e incrocia le braccia al petto, mentre Boris rotola sulla schiena e cerca di realizzare ciò che sta succedendo. Ha un’erezione impressionante, quasi dolorosa, ma adesso è l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.

Valery è serio e concentrato, come se fosse davanti a un importante problema scientifico da risolvere, ossia come offrire a Boris una esperienza sessuale indimenticabile.

Mentre erano in bagno, Valery ha già notato che il prepuzio di Boris è abbondante, e in un istante sa esattamente cosa fare.

Pizzica delicatamente la pelle elastica tra pollice e indice e tira adagio, fino a coprire completamente il glande e oltre. Boris espira violentemente come se qualcuno gli avesse dato un pugno in pieno stomaco, poi i suoi occhi si chiudono e la testa ricade sul cuscino, mentre Valery continua a giocare con la punta del suo pene, che ora sgocciola copiosamente.

“E questo l’ha mai fatto?”

Boris si passa una mano tra i capelli ed esala una risata incredula: “In questo momento faccio un po’ fatica a ricordare… qualunque cosa.”

È un passo avanti, ma Valery non è del tutto soddisfatto; afferra il pene di Boris con una mano, tira di nuovo il prepuzio con l’altra, fin quasi a coprirlo del tutto, poi insinua la lingua tra il lembo di pelle e il glande, muovendola piano e raccogliendo il suo sapore.

Boris sospira e passa una mano tra i capelli di Valery.

“Non fermarti,” sussurra affannato.

Valery lo rassicura sulle sue intenzioni usando le labbra per tirare indietro la pelle e solleticando il frenulo con la punta della lingua.

Boris inarca la schiena e stringe più forte i suoi capelli, poi ringhia di disappunto quanto Valery lo lascia andare, ma lo scienziato gli bacia una coscia, poi sorride trionfante: “C’è qualcosa che nessuna ex ragazza può averti fatto, ma che io posso fare.”

Boris non chiede nulla, non parla, non può, è troppo scioccato da questo lato nascosto di Valery, che gli si sta rivelando come un segreto prezioso: non avrebbe mai immaginato che il goffo, timido scienziato fosse così disinibito a letto.

“Dammi la mano,” lo invita Valery, poi appoggia la punta del suo pene contro quella di Boris e le sfrega insieme.

Rabbrividiscono entrambi a causa della sensazione strana, erotica e fin troppo intima.

Valery gli fa chiudere delicatamente le dita attorno a dove il loro glande si tocca, e dopo qualche istante sussurra: “Pronto?”

Boris non ha la forza né la capacità mentale di chiedere per cosa, si limita ad annuire freneticamente, poi Valery tira dolcemente il prepuzio finché la pelle liscia non avvolge entrambe le loro punte.

Boris grida un’imprecazione e chiude gli occhi. La sua mente galleggia in un mare di sensazioni mai provate prima: va oltre il piacere, è come se si stesse appropriando di una parte di Valery.

Anche Valery sta rabbrividendo e imprecando: non è come indossare un preservativo, la pelle di Boris è calda, morbida, viva, è...

“Sei come seta,” mormora.

Basta questo e qualche carezza da parte di Valery per fargli raggiungere un orgasmo improvviso, il seme che cola lungo le loro erezioni.

“Questo…” ansima Boris, tra un respiro affannato e l’altro, “non me l’ha mai davvero fatto nessuno.”

Ma Valery lo sta ascoltando solo in parte: vedere il viso di Boris deformato dall’estasi l’ha portato sull’orlo del precipizio, ma non è abbastanza, ha bisogno di qualcosa di più, di... preso dalla frenesia e senza alcun controllo, si masturba sulla coscia di Boris.

Boris sa di cosa ha bisogno: gli appoggia una mano sul petto, dove il cuore di Valery batte all’impazzata, la fa scivolare lungo il suo corpo sudato, poi la stringe attorno alla sua erezione e Valery viene con un lungo gemito.

Lo scienziato si accascia sul letto, quasi in coma, incurante del pasticcio: ora non ha proprio la forza di alzarsi e ripulire.

“Allora, ho vinto?” domanda, con il viso affondato sul materasso, giusto sotto l’ascella di Boris.

“Hai vinto,” lo rassicura lui, accarezzandogli la schiena, “e ho vinto anch’io,” conclude, prima di addormentarsi.

La realtà ha la pessima abitudine di piombarti addosso come una betoniera carica di cemento senza nemmeno suonare il claxon.

Questo succede a Valery quando, perfettamente sobrio, riapre gli occhi qualche ora più tardi.

Spera che sia tutto un colossale incubo, ma dopo un pizzicotto sull’avambraccio deve ammettere che, no, è tutto vero: Boris nudo che dorme al suo fianco, il prurito, e le tracce del loro rapporto sono prove schiaccianti.

Scivola giù dal letto silenziosamente per non svegliare Boris, si chiude in bagno, sedendosi sul gabinetto, e lascia libero sfogo all’attacco di panico.

Cosa ha fatto? È un mostro, ha molestato il suo migliore amico approfittando del fatto che fosse ubriaco e no, il fatto che anche lui lo fosse non è una giustificazione. Lo ha praticamente violentato. Oddio, è così vero? Anche se non hanno proprio… ma certo che è violenza, non può nascondersi dietro scuse patetiche.

Boris non lo perdonerà mai.

Ha perso il suo migliore amico.

Si prende la testa tra le mani e geme disperato, ed è così che Boris lo trova quando entra in bagno.

“Valera, stai male? Hai mal di testa?” domanda ansioso, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, “Accidenti, ieri sera avrei dovuto insistere nel farti bere dell’acqua, prima di addormentarci.”

Boris è ancora nudo, apparentemente tranquillo e imperturbabile mentre riempie un bicchiere d’acqua e lo porge a Valery.

“Bevi, ti sentirai meglio.”

Ma Valery non prende il bicchiere: aspetta che Boris affronti ciò che è successo tra loro, ma non sembra intenzionato a farlo, e lui non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia.

“Non posso,” farfuglia, vergognandosi da morire, “io… non posso…” 

Si alza e va in camera a raccogliere i suoi vestiti, ansioso di scappare a nascondersi. Per sempre, possibilmente.

“Ah, è così, allora?” La voce di Boris, fredda e tagliente, lo raggiunge alle spalle, “lo hai fatto solo perché eri ubriaco.”

“Certo,” prova a difendersi Valery, “se fossi stato sobrio non l’avrei mai fatto!”

Boris serra la mascella, ferito da quelle parole, “E io che pensavo di piacerti.”

“Certo che mi piaci!” Valery getta le braccia in aria, lasciando cadere i vestiti, “Ma questa non è una giustificazione per averti violentato!”

“V-violentato? Cosa diavolo stai dicendo?” Il viso di Boris passa dalla rabbia allo stupore più assoluto.

“È quello che ho fatto: ti ho toccato senza il tuo consenso, e tu dovresti chiamare la polizia e denunciarmi.”

In un gesto drammatico, solleva la cornetta del telefono e gliela porge. Si sentirebbe più sollevato se Boris gli urlasse addosso: come fa a essere così calmo?

“Valera…”

“Fallo!”

Boris si massaggia la fronte.

“Calmati, c’è un grosso equivoco qua…” prova a dire, ma Valery non lo ascolta e agita la cornetta davanti a lui, “Fallo! Altrimenti lo farò io stesso.”

Valery lo sente sospirare e borbottare qualcosa che assomiglia a  _ “è troppo presto per questo dramma inutile,” _ poi Boris si avvicina a lui, riaggancia il telefono, solleva Valery tra le braccia e lo bacia, dolce ma deciso, le braccia strette attorno alla sua vita, invitandolo gentilmente a schiudere le labbra con la punta della lingua.

Scioccato, Valery agita le braccia senza costrutto, poi l’insistenza della bocca di Boris lo calma, e appoggia le braccia sulla sua schiena, mugolando di soddisfazione. In fondo ha già ammesso che gli piace.

“Non mi hai violentato,” lo rassicura Boris, spostando le labbra prima sulla sua guancia e poi lungo il collo, “forse non ero sobrio, ma ho goduto di ogni singolo, sconcissimo istante.”

Valery arrossisce e cerca di scansarsi, ma l’abbraccio di Boris non glielo permette.

“Quindi quello che è successo non è un problema?” domanda Valery, sfiorandogli le scapole con la punta delle dita.

“Se quello che hai detto prima è vero, che ti piaccio, allora è tutto a posto.”

Le dita di Valery risalgono ad accarezzargli la nuca.

“Mi piaci, e non da ieri.”

Boris prosegue a baciargli il collo.

“Anche tu mi piaci, molto,” gli fa sapere e rinforza il concetto premendo la sua erezione mattutina contro l’addome morbido di Valery.

“Oh, lo sento,” ridacchia lo scienziato.

“Hai altre sorprese in serbo per me?” domanda Boris con le labbra appoggiate sulla sua spalla.

“Qualcosa, sì,” abbassa la testa, sorridendo, “vuoi vedere?”

“Forse più tardi,” Boris gli stringe la mano e indica il bagno con un cenno del capo, “Adesso è il mio turno di farti qualcosa che nessuno ti ha mai fatto.”

“Sembri molto sicuro di te.”

“Ho tutte le ragioni per esserlo.”

Valery ha l’impressione che stiano ancora facendo una gara, una gara a chi rende l’altro più felice, una gara dove non ci saranno mai sconfitti o vincitori.

Non ha nessun problema con una gara del genere.

Intreccia le dita con quelle di Boris e lo segue.


End file.
